


Down

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Masturbation, breath play, pillow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill for this prompt:<br/>http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/20996.html?thread=29479428#cmt29479428</p><p>After staying up till all hours, John crawls into bed and gets himself off before going to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

There was a funny noise, something high-pitched and sort of muffled. He had been growing gradually more aware of it until he finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen to look out the window. He blinked at the dully lit sky, only then realizing the funny noise was birdsong. He glanced back at the time in the corner of his screen. It was nearly 7AM. 

“Whoops.” John chuckled, suddenly acutely aware of the burning in his eyes. Pushing his glasses up, he pressed his fingertips against his eyes. They watered a bit, relieving the burn slightly and he looked at the blurry screen through his fingers. 

7AM. That meant he had spent over six hours on a message board arguing with people who dared question the talent of one, Nicolas Cage. He had faced down a deluge of LOLcage macros, the dreaded cake animation, and being Rick Rolled via the bee scene from the _Wicker Man_ remake. Now it was dawn on a Sunday morning and he decided it was best to temporarily retreat before his dad caught him awake and decided to whip up a short stack, scrambled eggs, and no less than three breakfast meats. 

Putting his computer in sleep mode, he spun his desk chair before getting to his feet. His back and legs protested, stiff from sitting hunched over the keys for so long. Wincing, he stretched his whole body, arms reaching ceilingward, fingers splayed, as he rose up on his toes. After a satisfying series of snaps and pops, he trudged toward his bed, scratching where his waistband was digging into his skin. 

Pulling off his glasses, he folded the stems, and placed them on his bedside table. Clumsily opening his fly one-handed, he wriggled out of his jeans, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Crawling into bed, he didn't bother with his blankets, but readjusted the pillows, turning one vertically to tuck under his arm while burrowing face first into the other. Shifting onto his stomach, he reached down to adjust himself through his shorts, absently scratching his balls. 

Eyes closing, he began running his palm along the length of his dick. Shifting his hips, he pressed his hand into the mattress, feeling himself harden. Murmuring softly, he squeezed the bulge forming in his shorts. Eyes opening slowly, he turned his head slightly to find the indistinct gray mass that was the vertical pillow. Grabbing it with his unoccupied hand, he pulled himself up into a kneeling position. Folding the pillow in half, he molded it into a sort of valley before jamming it between his pelvis and the mattress, holding it steady while he got on top of it. 

Letting his legs slip straight out behind him so his weight sank him farther into the pillow, he rocked his hips, rutting against it with a slow rhythm. Grabbing the pillow by the sides, he adjusted it slightly, feeling a little friction from the seam in his shorts. Bunching the blankets in his hands, he rest his cheek against the pillow under his head, which was cooling where it had become slightly damp. 

Breath quickening as he ground himself into the pillow, he bit his lip. Speeding up the rocking of his hips, he began moving them in a clumsy, circular motion. Tugging on the blankets still clutched in his fists, he turned his head to rest it face down in the pillow. Leaning lightly into the pillow at first, he drew shallow breaths, feeling the material of the pillowcase cling to his lips as he continued to rock into the lower pillow. 

Gradually pressing his face a little firmer into one pillow, he rutted all the harder against the other. Feeling his body struggle for the shallow tastes of air not quite cut entirely off, he caught the pillowcase between his teeth and pressed his face in deeper. Rocking and rolling his hips into the yielding feathers, he felt his dick twitch, pulsing with the constant friction and dull scrape of the seam. Lungs protesting, he unwillingly tipped his chin up, gasping in a few deep breaths before forcing his face back into the pillow. 

Concentrating now, he rode the pillow into the mattress, moving fast enough to make the springs squeak as he raced his need for climax against his need for oxygen. Each time he felt himself getting close, he was foiled by reflex, tipping his chin up or tilting his head to the side to steal one desperate breath. 

Groaning in frustration, he suddenly lifted his hips off the bed, shifting the support of his body weight to his knees and his face. His nose was flattened slightly by the pressure, his air supply completely cut off as he curled his fingers in his waistband and wrestled his shorts down and off. Pressing one hand palm-down into the mattress, the other sought out his cock, gripping and pumping along the shaft in three firm tugs. Satisfied that he was fully up, he sank his cock into the downy valley and picked up his rhythm. 

Feeling a wet spot form as he rutted unfettered, he tilted his head long enough to flick his tongue over two fingertips. Burying his face in the pillow, he once more drew the case between his teeth and clamped down. Reaching back, he pressed his slicked fingertips against his hole where he worked them in quick little circles. Pushing himself against his fingers with each upward motion of his hips, he moaned through his teeth and into the pillow, releasing what little air he had as a result. 

Squeezing his eyes shut and setting his jaw, he rocked that much harder, desperate and wanton for release while he still had control over his lungs. He felt his chest tightening, fighting his denial all the while he rocked and rutted and ground himself into the bed. One fingertip was pushed inside and he clenched and pushed against it, fucking himself with his finger while he fucked into the steadily damper and stickier pillow beneath him. 

His head swam. He refused to draw breath, feeling his mouth go cotton dry while the pillowcase soaked through with saliva. He rutted and rocked and fingered and clenched, aching from his lungs to his groin. 

Then every inch of him locked up. 

Bright white light burst behind his eyelids while he jerked and spilled into the pillow, muscles clenching around his finger buried knuckle deep inside. 

When he could bear it no longer, he heaved himself up, relaxing his jaw to release the pillow that had nearly been yanked up with him. Gulping down deep breath after deep breath, he tumbled onto his back, feeling one sticky-cooling pillow cling to his ass cheek while the other spilled its cold wet contents that leeched into his hair. 

Gazing blurry-eyed up at the ceiling, he noticed the birdsong had only grown louder, the room had become all the more filled with light. Sighing, he closed his eyes and released a slow breath. 

Hours later when Mr. Egbert poked his head into his son's room only to immediately, and quietly, withdraw, he decided to make a quick run to the hardware store to invest in a sturdy new lock.


End file.
